Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reclinable office chairs and, more particularly, to a reclinable office chair provided in the form of a tall office chair whose bottom is coupled to a reclination adjustment unit, whereby the tall office chair is precisely, steadily underpinned by the floor to provide a comfortable seat for a user to sit on whenever the tall office chair is tilted in a forward-backward direction and/or a left-right direction.
Description of the Prior Art
To take a rest while at work, persons whose work require them to stand for a long period of time, such as sale assistants and hairdressers, usually sit on a tall office chair 40 (shown in FIG. 9) while standing on their feet. The office chair 40 comprises a support portion 10, a bottom base 20 coupled to the lower end of the support portion 10, and a seat portion 30 disposed on the upper end of the support portion 10, as well has its height adjustable timely. Although a person can relax their legs by sitting on the office chair 40 while at work, the person sometimes has to lean forward in order to work and thus inevitably tilts the office chair 40. However, only a portion of the rim of the bottom base 20 of the office chair 40 thus tilted rests on the floor. As a result, the office chair 40 thus tilted is so unstable that the sitter has to exert a force for balancing the office chair 40 at the expense of the user's relaxation.